Frozen in time
by TheShippingMaster
Summary: Violet and Dash are frozen for 36 years and is found by Cornelius Robinson.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! So this is a Willet story _ I got an idea last night when I was sleeping :P hee hee... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Incredibles and Meet the Robinsons.**

**General P.O.V.**

The whole Incredibles family was fighting a huge, 6 tentacle Omnidroid, the latest of Syndromes inventions. Elastigirl shot out her arm and grabbed the lamppost on the opposite side of the street, tripping the robot. Mr. Incredible ran out and delivered a heavy punch on the Omnidroid, creating a dent in its metal armour. He proceeded on hanging on to a tentacle, thinking that he could climb in and let it destroy itself like the last time it showed up in Metroville but failed as it swung the tentacle he was on, making him land in the lake. Dash tried to draw the robots attention away from his father. He ran in front and waved his arms around.

'HEY! UGLY ROBOT-THING! LOOK AT ME!' He shouted, jumping up and down

The Omnidroid, noticing movement, started chased the blond boy down the street. Elastigirl shot out both her arms, entwining them around one of the claws. She pulled and the robot fell down once more. Violet turned invisible and started running towards her mother. The Robot got up and continued chasing her younger brother. She skidded to a stop and started running to Dash, who was watching Frozone and hadn't noticed the Omnidroid approaching. Violet turned visible again.

'DASH! LOOK OUT!' she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Dash turned around to see his sister throw herself on him, creating a force field around the siblings. Violet looked up and saw the base of the Droid coming down to land on her. She screamed and fainted as the impact of the robot hit her head, causing her to faint and the force field disappeared.

'Vi! Vi wake up!' Dash was now shaking his older sisters shoulder rather violently now.

The Robot stopped as it got a message from Syndrome and picked up the two kids, squeezing them together in no means of escape. Jack Jack, who was now on fire, notice the robot grab his older brother and sister, wailed and cried, turning into a monster.

'DASH! VI! BOB THE KIDS!' Elastigirl cried to her husband as the robot prepared to launch. Mr. Incredible looked at the Omnidroid and started running towards it. He ran as fast as he could.

'DAD! HURRY UP!' screamed Dash, now in tears and holding on to his unconscious sister. 'C'mon Vi! Wake up!'

'HOLD ON DASH! I'm COMING FOR YOU!' Mr. Incredible yelled. He jumped on a nearby car and leaped up, catching a claw of the robot just as it took off.

'Ok, ok! Dad's coming for us Vi. He's coming!' Dash told his sister, not caring if she couldn't hear him.

Mr. Incredible struggled to stay on a now flying Omnidroid. Grunting, he tried to stay on. Syndrome came down and was at level with his rival.

'Don't worry, I'm not going to kill them or make them into my apprentices, that would be too late. I'm just going to freeze them in time. Letting their aging stop and when I unfreeze them, they will have no memory of their past so I, Syndrome, can have super's as bad guys! Oh, now. Bye' with one last glance at his fourteen and eleven year old children, Bob Parr was kicked off the flying machine.

**-At Syndrome's lair- **

The Omnidroid set both children down in an anti-superpower container. As soon as Dash got released, he raced to the walls, hoping he could smash it, but instead got a rather big bump on his forehead.

'Ugh. Dash? What happened? Where's mom and dad?' Violet asked, rubbing her sore head. She looked at her surroundings.

'Dash!'

'I'm sorry Vi! I'm so so so sorry!' Dash cried. He laid on his back and wept. Violet was shocked. They were caught. And who knows what will happen to them!

'Dash, it's ok. What happened?' she soothed as she sat down near her brother and tried to calm him down. Dash told her about what happened when she passed out. Violet was scared as hell but she tried to keep a brave face for her little brother.

'So, so now we're here. Trapped.' That sent Dash into hysteria again.

Syndrome appeared in front of the glass.

'Children, you will come with me. If you try to use any of your powers I will not hesitate to kill you. You two got it.' Syndrome ordered, smirking evilly. Violet nodded and Dash just snorted. Syndrome opened the door and Violet and Dash walked out, holding hands. Syndrome brought them to a room with two tubes.

'You, Invisigirl, go there and you, Kidflash, go there.' Violet and Dash did as they were told, giving each other final glances. Syndrome closed the tubes and went to a machine. He pressed a button that was labelled: Freeze.

'Good night you two.'

**-In the future-**

'Ok everybody, let's see what's in this room- whoa.' Cornelius Robinson gasped as he saw two figures frozen in ice. 'C.A.R.L! Send the crew here, we have two people frozen.' Cornelius approached the first tube and touched it. He wiped the fog of and saw a girl with bluish-purplish black hair and a mask covering her closed eyes. She wore a red costume with a 'I'. Cornelius continued walking and wiped the fog of the second tube. He saw a boy mush shorter than the girl with blond hair and the same mask and red costume.

'Hmm. They both have masks and red costumes... I wonder'

'Cornelius, you called for us?'

'Yes, there are two children in these frozen tubes, I want you to take them to my house I shall unfreeze them there. Be careful with them. They must have been here for a long time.' The workers grunted and got to work on trying to not break the frozen siblings.

**-The Robinsons estate-**

'Ugh man, where are we Vi?'

'Dash.'

'What?' Dash's eyes focused and saw that he was not on Syndromes lab and was looking into bright blue eyes. 'Oh.'

'Hello, my name is Cornelius Robinson, and you are currently in Todayland.'

'Pbbbbt Todayland! Hahahah!' Dash burst out laughing. Violet was confused.

'_Todayland? Is this a joke?' _She thought. Cornelius noticed her facial expression and sighed.

'_How long have they been frozen?'_

'Hey, you two.' Violet told Dash to stop laughing and pay attention. 'What was the year you were currently in when you got frozen? It would be very helpful if you could remember.'

Violet thought hard, then everything came back to her. She took a sharp breath of air when her memories flooded back, so did Dash.

'Whoa. We were out for a long time, right Vi!'

'The last time e were awake was in... 2001 I think. Yeah! 2001!' she saw Cornelius's worried and shocked look. 'Is that bad?'

'Well. Considering its the year 2037, I'd say it is.'

'WHAT!' Violet and Dash shouted in unison.

Cornelius winced.

'Yes, you two have been out for 36 years.'

**OK! So... how is it? Its just an Idea that came to me last night so... yeah... hope you liked it! Please Rate and Review! It would mean a lot to me if you did! **

**BYE! ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter... hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Meet the Robinson's and the Incredibles TT^TT sadly...**

**Violet's P.O.V.**

'Yes, you two have been out for 36 years.'

What!? How can this be? So Dash and I have been trapped in ice for 36 years! I can't believe it! My head hurts so much right now.

'Ok, I have some regular clothes for you to change into, go on. Go.' Cornelius ushered us in to changing rooms. I unfolded the outfit he gave me and saw a dark purple tank top and denim shorts and black combat boots. When I emerged from the changing room, Cornelius smiled at me and Dash gawped at me.

'You never dressed like that when we were at home!'

'Cornelius! I have cookies if you want some! Oh.' An old lady with pink hair came through Mr. Robinson's door and stared at me and Dash. 'I didn't know you had company...'

'No, these are the children I told you and Dad about remember.' Her face lit up.

'Oh my! Come here you two!' she pulled Dash and I into a very tight hug. He looked at me and grinned. I smiled back at him. 'Come, follow me, I want to introduce you to the family.' She dragged both of us out the door. The house was amazing! The ceilings were so high!

'Oh, by the way, my name is Lucille.' The old lady said, giving me a wink.

'Oh, ok...' I stuttered.

I saw a lady in a blue dress with blue, yellow and white stripes down from the waist with her hair slicked upwards in a room with singing frogs!

'Wow! Hey Vi that's so cool! Singing frogs!' Dash said in awe. Lucille let go of our wrists and Dash ran super to the lady with his powers.

_Idiot! He just used his superpowers! _'Dash! Wait!' I glanced at Lucille to see if she noticed but she was already making her way to the lady.

'Franny! The frogs sound wonderful as usual!' Lucille said, hugging the lady called Franny. Franny smiled and looked at Dash who was watching the lead frog sing intently.

'Thank you Lucille. Who is this young man?'

'My name is Dash Parr! And that's my older sister Violet!' Dash said, bobbing up and down enthusiastically. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

'Well hello. You certainly are a beautiful young lady, Violet. I have a son that's abo-'

'Franny, a word please.' Cornelius asked in a controlled tone. She looked at him with a confused look.

'Ok dear. Frogs, take five!' she followed him out the room leaving Dash and I alone with a Lucille and the Frogs. Were they wearing tuxedos?

The door burst open and an old man with his shirt backwards walked in... With his feet also BACKWARDS! WHAT!? I widened my eyes at the sight of him.

'Hello darling Lucille! Oh! Who are these two children? My name is Bud. Nice to meet you!' Bud extended his backwards hand to shake Dash's hand, which he took gratefully.

'WHOA! IS YOUR HEAD BACKWARDS?!' Dash asked his eyes about to pop out of his sockets. Bud nodded his head and laughed at Dash's question. He extended his hand to me; I shook it rather uncomfortably and tucked my hair behind my ear. He laughed and I saw he had no teeth...

Franny and Cornelius came back in. Franny ushered both Dash and I out of the frog room.

'Ok, Violet, your room will be through this tube and Dash, your tube will be opposite hers ok? Now step underneath it.' Franny shooed us under the tubes. Soon I felt my hair and the rest of my body get sucked up and taken through the tube.

'WHOOOAAAA!' I screamed, closing my eyes. When I re-opened them I saw a room painted light purple with a wooden bookshelf, a flat screen TV and a couch with skyscraper patterns. I stared in awe at the state of the room. The ceiling was high like the rest of the house. I saw that there was a red circle in the middle another tube. Being curious I stepped on it cautiously and it brought me up to another room. The walls were painted aquamarine. I looked around and saw some more skyscraper patterns on the walls. I saw a dark blue bed that was huge! I jumped on it and I bounced back up. I went to wash my hands and check out the bathroom. The bathroom was pretty big. It was red and pearl white.

'Shook' I turned and saw a boy's head pop out of the toilet. His hair was slicked up the same was as Franny's.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' I screamed at the top of my lungs. The boy got shocked at my screaming and started screaming as well.

'WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!'

'GET OUT OF HERE FREAK!' I screamed at him, racing to flush the toilet. He went down the toilet with a flush.

This place is very freaky... a man with a head backwards, a lady harmonizing frogs, now a boy popping out of a toilet!

'Hey Vi! Where are you?!' Dash called from my lower room. I went back into my bedroom and saw a slide. I slid down it and saw Dash looking in awe at my room. 'Your room is cool! Wanna see mine?'

Dash grabbed my wrists and brought me to the tube. Again, I felt the same rush, I opened my eyes and saw many tubes going to different places. This was amazing. When I landed, I didn't have time to react because Dash landed on top of me.

'That was so fun! C'mon Violet, let's go see my room!' he grabbed my hand and went up the tube opposite mine, not letting go. When we pooped up in his room, it was almost like mine but had a TV console and the bookshelf, instead of books had games. I took the tube to his bedroom and saw a red race-car bed. It was very Dash's style. They actually made our rooms into what we would enjoy...

'Hey you two! Time for you to meet the rest of the family!' this golden robot said, popping out of Dash's toilet

'WAAAAHHHHRRRGGHHH! ROBOT!'

'Calm down Vi! That's so cool!' the robot climbed out the toilet and came to Dash and I.

'So, like, you are an actual robot!'

'Yup! My name is C.A.R.L.' the robot said proudly, thumping his chest. 'It's time to meet the rest of the family. Its dinner time!' my stomach gurgled and I covered rather embarrassingly. C.A.R.L and Dash laughed me and I just blushed a light shade of pink.

C.A.R.L. led us through another tube and we ended up in a dining hall. The table was long and the windows reached the ceilings. Soon, a man with high pants and a puppet came in with a lady with a short, chin haircut with orange hair and a tall building hat. Her dress was wide at the thighs that were white and blue. They took place at the table. C.A.R.L. ushered us to take a seat at the table I sat near the end and Dash sat next to me. I had one space next to me. Then Lucille and Bud came in with Franny and Cornelius, they took chairs opposite us. Then a man dressed as a super hero strode in talking to a fat man in a chair. Both of them had their hair slicked upwards like Franny and that boy in the toilet. Soon, a lady in a blue hat and dress came walking in with a man with orange hair wearing a lab coat and purple goggles and another man with a spring on his head and a black jumpsuit. By now, every seat has been taken except for the one next to me. I tucked my hair behind my ear nervously. I looked towards Dash and he was looking at everyone, his eyes so fascinated by everyone.

'Hey! Fran, where's Wilbur, he is usually the first one to dinner?' the man dressed like a super hero asked. Then his eyes shifted to Dash and me. 'And who are those two?' soon I could feel every pair of eyes looking at me.

'Those two are the two kids we found at that crazy man, Syndrome's lair. They have been frozen for 36 years.' Cornelius informed.

'Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late.' The boy form the toilet came bursting in. I had a proper look him now. He was probably my age. He wore a dark blue shirt that had a blue circle and a yellow lightning bolt in the middle. He wore blue jeans and converse shoes. He looked pretty good now then he did in the toilet. He saw me and raised an eyebrow.

'Who are those two?' he asked. Cornelius sighed.

'Just sit Wilbur, dinner should be served soon.' Wilbur walked slowly towards me. When he sat down next to me, C.A.R.L.'s chest opened up and mini C.A.R.L.'s came out with plates of spaghetti Bolognese. Then Franny and the man with the spring on his head, it looked slightly like a canon, jumped on the table and started fighting. The man had a mini canon and Franny was using her spoon. I looked down the table and saw everyone was talking or eating and thought this fighting was normal.

Normal... I wish I had a bit of that here. I looked over at Dash and he was eating his pasta. My stomach gurgled again and I took the food into my mouth.

**MEH~ hope you liked it! Rate & Review please! **

**BYE!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Meet the Robinsons and the Incredibles.**

**General P.O.V.**

Cornelius was frustrated. He had just contacted Violet and Dash's parents, Mr. And Mrs. Parr who are now 63 and 64 years old. He still had to figure out on where they had to live. Jack-jack couldn't even remember them and Helen and Bob were too old. He had asked the Parr's to get an arrangement to meet their children. He was frustrated on how the children would take it.

**-In Dash's room-**

Dash was playing Foosball with Wilbur in his room. The men and football were holograms but they were controlled by joysticks. They were in an intense battle as one of the men was nearing Dash's goal with the ball. Wilbur passed it to another hologram man and he scored Dash's goal.

'YEAH! WOO HOO!' Wilbur threw his hands in the air in victory and Dash stared in shock. He had never lost a game before.

'And that, my friend, is how it's done!' Wilbur gloated, feeling proud of himself. Dash grinned.

'Rematch! I demand a rematch!' Dash shouted at Wilbur, a pout forming on his face. Wilbur grinned.

'So I can kick your butt again? Yeah!' Wilbur and Dash went back to the Foosball table and started playing again. That moment, Violet came in. She was listening to music and reading a book. She took a seat in beanbag and read. Wilbur got an idea in his head.

'Hey Dash.'

'Yeah?'

Wilbur brought Dash under his arm and whispered. 'Wanna prank Violet?' Dash got a mischievous look and nodded as they started planning.

Violet, unaware of this, started tapping her feet to the tune of the music. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Dash's head not on his body, but on Wilbur's.

'WAAAHHHHH DASH! WHAT HAPPENED?' Violet screamed, her headphones still on. She took them out and saw Dash laughing. She widened her eyes when she realised what had happened. Wilbur's head popped out from under his shirt and both him AND Dash high fived and doubled over in laughter. Violet went and planted a big swat on both of their heads with her book.

'DO NOT DO THAT! DONT YOU EVER THINK ABOUT MOM OR DAD AND HOW THEY MIGHT BE WORRIED SICK ABOUT US? HUH?' exploded Violet, her hair band coming off and her hair covering her eyes. Dash stared at the ground and Wilbur just looked uncomfortable. Violet took her head band from the floor and pushed back her hair. She left the boys room in a huff. A minute later, Cornelius came up to Dash's room.

'Dash- oh. Wilbur! I didn't know you were here. Anyway.' Cornelius turned and faced Dash and his tone turned serious. 'You are meeting your parents in two days.'

Dash's mouth hung open so wide Wilbur expected it to fall off. Dash couldn't believe it. He was going to see his mom and dad.

'Have you told Vi?'

Cornelius nodded. 'She has agreed to meet them... have you?'

Dash nodded his head violently. His eyes starting to sparkle with excitement rather than worry.

Cornelius grinned and left the two boys to their game.

**-Two days later-**

Violet and Dash were a nervous wreck. Violet would randomly turn invisible and Dash would run around super-like and ask questions to everybody, not giving them a time to answer.

'Dash! Calm down! Violet, control yourself!' ordered Cornelius. The whole Robinson family was at the door waving goodbye to the Parr's as they prepared for bubble transport. Once in the bubble, Dash was glued to the side, staring in awe of how they were travelling. Violet was being quiet, lost in her thoughts on what to say to her parents after 36 years.

They arrived at a small home. Once the bubble popped, the two children started being nervous again. Cornelius sighed and ushered them to come in. He knocked on the wooden door and a very bulky man opened. He took one look at the super children and his eyes did a double take.

'Dash... Violet?' the man gasped, not believing what he saw, tears swelling up his vision. The two children ran up to the sixtie-something year old, hugging him tightly. Bob Parr had gained more wrinkles on his face than usual and ushered his children and Cornelius in.

'Honey,' called out Bob, 'Come down!'

'What is it- oh... my god! Vi! Dash!' cried Helen Parr. Age had done well on her. Unlike most 63 years-old people, she had no problem about stiff joints. As the family reunion was going on, a 37 year-old man walked in with his wife and son.

'Ma, Dad, who are they?' the redhead asked. The two Supers glance at each other before Bob walked towards his son.

He placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed. 'They are your siblings...' Jack-jack stared in shock. He heard stories from people about how two teenage Supers got abducted but he never knew it was from his family. He had seen cut-outs of many family photos and never bothered to ask why.

'My... siblings?'

'Jack... jack?' breathed Violet, walking toward her brother. She touched his face and a flashback of his smiling face came to memory. She broke into tears and hugged him. Jack-jack stood there awkwardly, patting her back lightly.

Ever since his wife, Tamara, had found out he was a Super, she had always been supportive, even when their son turned out to be one as well. The twelve year-old boy walked up to Dash. 'He doesn't look older than me!'

'Well, I am technically older than you.' Pointed out Dash. Jack-jack's son, Chandler, stuck out his tongue and walked over to his daddy and Violet.

'So, you're my aunt?'

Violet sniffed and giggled, nodding. 'Yeah. I guess I am.'

'Cool... What powers do you guys have? I bet it's wicked!' Chandler exclaimed excitedly. Violet and Dash exchanged looks.

Violet turned invisible and Dash ran around. Chandler stared wide-eyed at their powers, thinking that it was coolest ever.

'What can you do?' Chandler blushed. He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and disappeared. Violet and Dash looked around each other only to find that he wasn't there.

'I can teleport.' Explained Chandler as he re-appeared in front his father. Vi and Dash looked impressed and the two boys high-fived.

'May I just say something,' Cornelius had remained quiet for the reunion but now he spoke up. 'Where are these two children going to stay? I am happy to provide my services.'

Bob walked up and the two men shared a grin. 'You can take after them. Helen and I are too old to take care of them.' He looked toward his missing children, a sad smile on his face.

Violet and Dash ran up and hugged their parents.

The goodbye was short.

They left.

**Sorry I haven't updated this thing! I'm so surprised that this has so many followers! And for only two chapters and people asking for another chapter, here it is! I sorta abandoned this story... hehehehehhheheh...**


End file.
